


Chasing Warmth

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety Attacks, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Hates the Cold, Levi and Eren both have a minor crisis about their age, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because they think they're getting old, o m g that is a tag, spoiler alert they are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: The universe is terrifying and cold, but Eren and Levi take the time to comfort each other.





	Chasing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> _[for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tYya_LOPEw) _

In the Eldia Galaxy, within the Paradis System, on a planet in the mid rim of Rose, where Spacecraft 57 was docking at the Scouting Legion Headquarters, Eren was shaking in the receiving line, chewing on his fingernails.

Spacecrafts were becoming more reliable in inter-galaxy travel. The ships had better durability for damage resistance, increased adaptability for various atmospheric and climate pressures, and improved mechanics for speed adjustments. It all meant that the ships were less likely to crash or combust into the abyssal nothingness of space, Eren knew this.

Still, however, he worried.

Ever since he gained rank and was pulled from Levi’s team to lead his own squadron, Eren took up a new hobby which consisted of circling thoughts and ruined fingers. Of course he worried before, but that was different. That was worry he and Levi shared, a togetherness, a worry of _‘are_ we _okay?’_ and _‘will_ we _survive this mission?’_ Now, it was a worry that rattled inside his head, that only showed when his fingers bled from all the mistreatment. It was a helpless worry of _‘is_ Levi _okay?’_ and _‘will_ Levi _come home?”_ Because when they were galaxies apart, Eren went to bed alone, and woke up alone, and feared he’d be alone for the rest of his life, shaking, and quivering, and trembling.

Relief came in the forms of audio transmissions, holograms, and too few vacation days. They weren’t technically vacations, but to Eren they might as well have been. Days off in between expeditions were precious, but only if Levi was alive – next to him when he went to bed and there when he woke up. Eren couldn't enjoy his free time until Levi walked off the shuttle and into HQ.

The landing bay was bustling with last-minute preparation, but as soon as the airlock clicked, the room settled. Eren fell into place with the other officers, his heart pounding loud enough to hear in his head. He hadn’t realized he was still biting his nails until Jean nudged his side.

“You’re not going to salute your boyfriend?” he whisper-yelled. “Get your hand out of your mouth, you big baby.”

Eren tried glaring back but he could feel heat rush to his cheeks as his stomach twisted. He straightened his back and placed his fist heavily on his chest as if it could quell his heart’s momentous beating. 

“I thought you would have at least washed up for _your_ boyfriend,” he hissed back. “You smell like horseshit.”

“I swear to the suns—”

Armin cleared his throat loudly beside them, only looking over to give them a tight-lipped smile. “Please don’t embarrass me.”

They both went quiet. Jean jabbed him one last time before giving his full attention to the ship. Eren kicked his heel and went back to worrying.

The safety of space travel wasn’t the only thing that jostled through his head when he had too much time to miss Levi. There was also the matter of casualties. If Levi had been severely injured, if he died, Eren wouldn’t know. Whether he was on base or leading his own squad on a mission, Eren wouldn’t be told until news broke out and he heard it through word of mouth.

Major updates were recorded from the crews and transmitted to HQ with small frequency. The details weren’t given out — unless an insider from the mission contacted a friend and the information carried — until a formal press report was released. The only two people to get exact names and numbers on the spot were Erwin and Armin. 

Armin had been promoted to Strategics Captain by the Commander just a few months before Eren’s own promotion. The transition was seamless; Armin began assisting Erwin in logistic planning and analyzing, becoming a sort of pseudo second-in-command. When Erwin accompanied troops on expeditions, the younger took charge and continued to keep the Legion operating and functional. At the times when both were stationed on the base, they locked themselves in the Commander’s office, bent over the desk to read transmission reports and argue over long-term goals. (Though many rumored Erwin bent Armin over the desk for other reasons.)

In the end, no matter how much Eren begged his friend, whined or pleaded, Armin refused to give Eren updates. He feared, rationally, that Eren would overreact and do something idiotic — it wouldn’t be the first time — so he was left in the dark unless Levi contacted him.

And it had been a few days. 

The panel doors of the spacecraft parted. There was a moment of pause before the soldiers started filing out. As a way of routine, the Commander marched up to the receiving line. 

Armin gave Erwin the tiniest of smiles and then announced, “Welcome back, soldiers.”

The returning recruits responded in unison, the room echoing with a loud chorus. 

“We give up our hearts!”

Erwin tipped his head to Armin, hiding his own smile.

With the formality out of the way, the room burst back into a flurry. Recruits were helping undock equipment while friends were saying their hellos, grabbing heavy travel packs to bring up to their bunks. 

Eren’s eyes scanned the crowd. He caught sight of Marco and his squad, looking none of the worse for wear, and Jean, who was already making his way over to them. Hanji’s squad didn’t seem too beat up, though the circles under Moblit’s eyes shadowed a tad bit darker. 

_Where was Levi?_

Before he could be sent into a full-blown panic, someone tapped his arm.

“Lieutenant?” 

It was one of the recruits from his squad. Gabi was younger than him but a good soldier; he appreciated her passionate, head-strong nature. Though it still felt weird to be called by an official title. He still felt like Levi’s charge.

“Yes, Gabi?”

She grinned up at him and pointed near the back of the loading bay. “Captain Levi’s over there. I just helped his squad carry their bags off the ship. I said I’d help move it all to their bunks, but I’d fetch you first.”

Eren couldn’t help returning the smile. At first, he loathed the idea of taking his own squad, but after only a few hours with the recruits, he felt otherwise. They were young, and everything was excitingly and fearfully new to them. They all had their own endearing qualities and he adored them. 

(When he asked Levi if he ever felt that way about him and his friends when they joined his squad, he forcefully denied it. And when Eren called him out, he hid the twitch of his lips behind his teacup.)

His gaze was glued to Levi as they made their way to the back of the hanger. He looked his usual, tired and stiff, if not a little frazzled from their overwhelming receival. As if sensing someone was watching, he snapped his head up and caught Eren’s stare. Something like warmth flickered through Levi’s eyes, his mouth quirking just the slightest before he masked his expression.

Eren hadn’t realized he stopped walking until Gabi nudged him.

“You know, I bet he’s even more gorgeous up close,” she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re lucky I like you, or you’d be cleaning the air vents for a month.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just go say hi to him already.”

“Insubordination,” he declared, but there was no malice in his voice. He couldn’t be anything but happy when Levi was there in front of him, alive and breathing.

Isabel launched at him when he reached their circle.

“Eren!” He barely had enough wits about him to catch her and steady himself before they toppled over. “Is it me, or did you get taller?”

“We haven’t been gone that long, Izzy, lay off him,” Levi huffed.

“What, are you _jealous_?” She then turned her attention back to Eren, smiling, pressing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I don’t know who’s happier right now, you or Levi?”

Farlan grabbed her travel pack before shouldering his own. “I think we are,” he said. He pat Eren on the shoulder. “You can take care of the old grump now.”

“Oh, piss off.” Levi glared at them, but the two seemed unbothered, walking off in hushed laughter.

Eren resisted the urge to pick at his nails.

“Captain,” he said, almost breathless.

“Lieutenant.”

Eren took a breath for what felt like the first time in days.

\----

The expedition had lasted nearly three months, overlapping for a few weeks with the one Eren was on prior.

Needless to say, the cafeteria was buzzing. Newer recruits were swapping stories and showing off fresh scars, while the seasoned soldiers were enjoying idle chatter. 

In light celebration of the squadron’s arrival, the crew grilled meat imported from Trost with steamed vegetables, which Levi pushed around his plate until Eren picked them off.

They were seated close, their feet tapping each other under the table, thighs pressing together, shoulders knocking as they shifted. They’d been like this plenty of times before, Levi leeching off Eren’s warmth because _'they never turn down the damned cooling system and my shit is going to freeze in my ass,'_ The closeness still made his heart stammer, violently thud against his ribcage, pulse with surges of white heat. But it was okay. He long ago accepted that loving Levi was painful.

When Levi stole the teacup from Eren’s hand and their fingers brushed together, jolts of fire spread up through his chest and down to his toes, his veins humming, and he was _too old_ to be blushing like a teenager.

“Have I taught you nothing?” Levi asked, giving him a steady side glance. “Put some fucking sugar in this, it tastes like ass.”

Eren smirked. “Shouldn’t you like it then?”

Levi was also too old to be blushing.

\----

The base of command was made up of interconnected modules — a cafeteria, offices, bathing stations, communal rooms, training simulators, common areas, and lastly, well sought-after apartments. The apartments were small but leisurely rooms that officers moved into after receiving ranking status above that of squad leader.

The awe of it all was a waste on Eren when he was promoted because he had already been living with Levi.

While they scanned their handprints for access, Levi said, “I hope you cleaned.”

Eren pressed a kiss to his temple. “Have you taught me nothing?”

The smaller snorted and Eren followed him inside, laughing when Levi shrugged him off. He slipped off his thermal boots and stepped into his slippers before escaping to the bathroom. Eren made his way to the small kitchenette, carefully filling the kettle and setting it to boil. He still was proud of himself for finding it those few years ago; he had picked it up at an abandoned outpost and scrubbed it until his hands were raw for a continuous three months, saving it for Levi’s birthday. They usually saved using it for when they were both together, but Levi admittedly said he made two cups on the nights Eren was gone and he was freezing.

The spout was steaming when arms wrapped around his middle, cold fingers feeling under his shirt.

“You just got out of the shower, how can you be so cold already?” he asked, pouring them each a cup as Levi dug his chin into his spine, hair leaving a damp patch on his shirt. He mumbled a response, fingers scraping across Eren’s sides. Eren made sure to add sugar to his cup. “What?”

Levi stepped around him to grab their teas, placing them on the table. “I said, how much confetti do I have to blow up Erwin’s ass before he turns the damn heat on?”

Eren leaned against the counter and watched as Levi stomped about. He grabbed cracker rations and the capsule of fruit preserves that Eren had purchased for measly credits from a small, struggling organic farm on a newer terraform far off in the outer-rims (which he then had to sneak past sanitation at HQ.) Levi was grumbling as he went, complaining that _'I’m getting too old, and who knows what will happen when you reach your peak, your internal furnace could shut off when you turn twenty-five and then I’ll be left with icicles under my fingernails.'_ His hair was still wet, his nightshirt sticking to his skin, and Gabi was right, Levi did look gorgeous up close. But it was painful to stare, in the same way the skin on his hand broke when the worry crept in. Levi was alive, but how easily could this have been taken from him?

“You’re bleeding.”

“Huh?”

Levi grabbed his wrist. “Eren.”

He hadn’t realized the tears that were threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. His body was shaking, his mouth tasted like blood, and his fingers ached.

“That scar is new,” he said, his unscathed hand reaching out, thumb swiping down Levi’s collarbone.

“We all can’t have alien healing powers.”

He stepped closer, leaning down to catch his breath in Levi’s neck. Hands snuck back under his shirt, pressing down his back, chasing warmth, soothing.

When they both met years ago, cold and trembling, they couldn’t imagine this. They were made for war, with the purpose to give the people strength and hope. They weren’t made for each other. But no one questioned it because by some unknown force they made a soft but deadly pair. Where one was lacking, the other was there to make up for it. Where Eren was plagued with night terrors, Levi was already there to wake him up. Where Levi was slow to feel his emotions, Eren was already free to push him along. Levi gave him the strength to stop trembling, and Eren gave him the hope of warmer moments.

Neither of them dared to move. Levi especially knew better, knew that Eren needed this, in the same way, he needed Eren to mismatch all their socks so he didn’t go stir crazy during the odd hours of the night.

Eren’s body overheated as the throbbing in his fingers eased. 

“You’re alive,” he whispered.

Levi kissed him until he stopped trembling. “And you’re warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [I-Am-VeryBusy](https://i-am-verybusy.tumblr.com)


End file.
